Hook, Line and Sinker
by dear.blank
Summary: Whats really behind Draco's reputation? A Draco Malfoy One-shot. It's my first, enjoy!


Draco Malfoy had awaken to the soft sound of feet pitter-pattering across the cold, concrete floor. He made a sound barely audible before rolling over onto his back. Opening his eyes, it struck him that he was in the buff underneath his bedding.

Sudden memories of last night flooded into his mind, followed by a pounding headache. He sat up slowly, wincing as the pounding echoed in his head. He moved towards a nearby window, making sure his sheets were tightly wrapped around his waist. He smiled just a little as he peaked through it, watching droplets of water trickle down the sides.

His breath left a smoky ring on the windowpane, obscuring his view of the grounds. Sudden movement from his dormitory bathroom brought Draco back from his stupor. He smiled at the blonde who had stepped out from behind the door. She returned the greeting before retrieving her clothes from the floor.

"Is it still raining?" she asked, standing beside Draco. Out of the corner of his eye, he seen her staring up at him with love in her eyes.

"Yeah," he whispered, wrapping one of his free hands around her waist.

"I had fun last night."

"Me too, although the hangover I could do without,"

She giggled into his ear. "We'll you downed the Firewhiskey like nothing,"

_'It's the only way to numb the pain,' _he thought before realizing his sudden silence. He backed away from her and dug through his wardrobe for something to wear.

"Er, maybe we should get ready," he suggested shoving on his school uniform, "Exams are about to start,"

He could see the blonde's face twist in confusion, the hurt just reaching her eyes. Then realisation hit, she'd been played.

Draco always felt nothing but an empty void when this part came.

This was his typical routine. He would pick a random girl, charm her, whisper sweet nothings in her ear and then bring her up to his room.

They didn't know that when it was all said and done, they would never see the infamous Slytherin God again.

He liked it that way though. Being attached to someone for too long was a phobia of Draco's. Truthfully, he was afraid of commitment.

Love, was the one weakness Draco couldn't overcome.

But, in the end did those girls really care? Did they understand how much of a heartbreaker he was? Did they realize he wanted nothing to do with them afterwards?

No, it was just his attention they craved. So to him they made it easy.

He had no trouble at all breaking the hearts of girls he knew nothing about.

Once his lady friend had left and he was alone again, he remembered about his N.E.W.T exam. Being late was Draco's 'thing' ever since his first year. He still managed to get away with it every time.

Deciding that he stalled long enough, he exited his dorm and made his way to the Great Hall. The atmosphere was tense and quiet. He could tell, by the tapping of pencils and the nervous glances towards the clock, that everyone was a bit apprehensive about their exam.

The exam to Draco, didn't matter. If he failed, he failed. He knew, that no matter how low his grades were, he would always have a place with the Death Eaters.

He began to walk down the rows, receiving irritated looks from his peers.

This was nothing new.

He chose a seat and slouched into it before looking down at his parchment.

"I'm delighted that you could find it in your busy schedule to join us Mr. Malfoy," Professor McGonagall spoke crisply, a few students behind him snickered into their hands.

Draco smirked in return, pleased he received some attention as well. He ran a hand through his hair, messing it just a bit. He thought it was best to at least try and attempt his examination. A few moments later, boredom set in and he gave up.

Transfiguration was his least favourite subject and the only one he did worst at. He began to lounged in his chair at ease, tilting it back on two legs.

To his annoyance, his blonde hair fell into his eyes, casting a sort of casual elegance to his features.

Just as he was scanning the Great Hall, a pretty brunette caught his eye. She was giggling quietly with her friends, who were listening intently to what she was babbling about.

Draco must have been gazing at her because she eyed him thoughtfully. He played it cool, continuing to tilt back and forth on his chair. She threw back her head in laughter, craving his attention. Draco cracked a smile her way, just knowing she wanted him.

It was almost predictable. _Too _predictable.

The brunette's heart began to flutter, noticing his sudden interest. Just like all those other girls, she was now under the Malfoy curse.

He shook his head, turning away from the girl he didn't really want to be with, just liking the feeling.

He watched her twirl her hair, whispering to her friends. She looked too innocent and cute to pass up. He winked at her to seal the deal. She responded by wiggling her fingers at him.

_'You've done it again .. soon you'll break her heart,' _he thought to himself, grinning wildly.

But really, would one more really hurt?

After all, he is the Slytherin Prince.


End file.
